


Nightmares, Revisited

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Calling RR#5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares, Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Title: Nightmares, Revisited 

Author: Bella Ireland 

Series: The Calling, RR#5 

Rating: PG 

Summary: With Arabella and Albus' help, Harry realizes Sirius has been captured. 

Notes: This takes place after Sirius has been captured, and after Harry has been sent to Mrs. Figg's for a three-day visit. 

Harry had went back to the Dursleys as Dumbledore had instructed him, but he wasn't happy about it. After he returned home, he was treated worse than ever. Petunia had made a lengthy list of daily chores he had to do, Vernon had put more bars on his windows, and he was reminded nightly of Cedric's death.

He had owled Sirius several times, but he never received any kind of response. He knew he was on a mission for Dumbledore, but he still wanted to hear from his Godfather very much. He didn't want to write to Ron or Hermione because he didn't want to worry them. His dreams alternated between the night in the Graveyard, visions of his mother, and worst of all, deaths of new unsuspecting witches and wizards.

Just when it seemed his life was destined for doom, it got worse. Petunia and Vernon decided to take a three day holiday to Scotland, and Harry was forced to stay at Mrs. Figg's. He had hoped he would have been allowed to go to the Burrow, but Albus insisted he go to her house. He wasn't allowed to take anything with him, only a book or two, and several changes of clothes. It hadn't helped much that Dudley had gained over fifty pounds during his last term at school.

So on Thursday morning, Harry was forced to go to her house. Petunia and Vernon refused to drive him, and he was scared as hell that someone might try and attack him. He knew that he was protected at the Dursleys, but he still was afraid of walking the two blocks to her house, completely unarmed. All of his school things along with his wand had been locked in the cupboard yet again this summer. All he had was the knowledge of how to defend himself, but none of the necessary tools. He walked as fast as he could, and was terribly relieved to only meet two people along the walk. One had been a boy he recognized from the neighborhood, and the other had been a newspaper boy, delivering the London Times. He knocked on her door, and waited, and waited, and waited. He knew she was old, but had no idea she was hard of hearing as well. He finally gave up and slumped down onto the porch. After nearly half an hour, Mrs. Figg emerged, cats and all.

"Oh, hello Harry. I had no idea you would be coming over this early. I could have sworn Petunia said it would be after noon." She ushered him into the house, and he politely responded to her.

"It's really no trouble. I haven't been here but a moment or two. Petunia and Vernon wanted to leave early, so they sent me over here. If you're not ready for me yet, then I can just wait out side."

"Now, you know you're no trouble at all Harry. Come on in. I've just made breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast."

Harry looked around her house, it hardly had changed since his last time staying with her. Only the crocheted blanket on the sofa was new, and the doilies on the end tables. It seemed she had acquired more cats, and the stench was almost unbearable. Swallowing hard, he followed her into the kitchen and prepared to eat a breakfast worse that Hagrid's treacle fudge.

"How have you been Harry? I haven't seen you much since you've gone off to that boarding school of yours. Do you like it there?"

"It's really nice. I've made a lot of friends, and I can't wait to go back. Anything would be better than staying at home."

Arabella knew that Harry was mistreated at the Dursleys but she didn't want to question him about it. Albus had told her to only tell him what he needed to know. If he deduced that she was the witch he spoke of when telling Sirius to alert the old crowd, then she was to tell him. But if he didn't ask her about it, then she wasn't going to trouble his mind with her reasons for being his Secret Keeper.

They chatted during breakfast, and surprisingly to Harry it was rather good. Afterwards, he helped her prune her rose bushes in the back yard, and helped her pull weeds in the garden. They had a nice lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and chips, and a freshly brewed pot of tea. Harry was allowed to watch whatever he wanted on the television, and found himself wasting the day away. Arabella just crocheted, and watched him in amusement. It really was nice watching over Harry. He was so much like his father and it brought mixed emotions to her. She had once been James' nanny, and took great enjoyment in watching him fly his broomstick over the courtyard. On the other hand, it pained her to think of the horrible death he and his beloved Lily had to suffer.

After they ate dinner, Harry took a bath and then looked through yet another photo album of the cats Arabella had raised during his time away. One cat looked a lot like Crookshanks, and Harry just shook it off as a coincidence. Harry wanted to tell her about his school and his Godfather, but knew there were strict rules against telling muggles about the wizarding world.

He asked Arabella if she minded him heading on off to bed, and she simply nodded. "Good night Harry. I hope you sleep well. If you need me, I'll be down here. I've a terrible time walking up those stairs since I broke my leg. Go on up to the room you always stay in. It's all ready for you."

Harry told her goodnight, and wished he would sleep well. He knew otherwise, though. He fell asleep almost immediately, and the nightmare started just as suddenly. He was standing in a pit, looking around for the faintest hint of light, but there was none. He could smell the scent of rotted flesh, and knew that whatever had died still remained there.

He heard a rustling to his left, and saw Sirius, bound and gagged. As soon as he saw him, he was transported to what appeared to once be a magnificent mansion. Everything had a very thick layer of dust and grime. All the furniture had holes chewed into the upholstery, and cobwebs flanked every curtain and chandelier. As he looked around, he heard the sound of voices coming from the adjoining room, and decided to investigate.

He peered through the cracked door, and saw several Death Eaters dragging in a bound and gagged man. Harry knew it wasn't Sirius, the hair color was wrong, but he did recognize the face. It was Mundungus Fletcher, the man he had met at the Quidditch World Cup, the prior summer. He had been beaten very badly and appeared to have been suffering from the after affects of several Cruciatus curses. He watched as the Death Eaters tortured him until he was unconscious. Several minutes later, Voldemort appeared, that snake of his wrapped around his waist and arm.

"Mundungus Fletcher is of no importance to me. I want the traitor. Dispose of this rubbish and bring me Black. His relationship with Potter, as well as his intimate bond with the werewolf is of great interest to me. I have plans for the werewolf. And Black is the key to getting what I want. Now bring him to me. Let's see just how far he will go to protect the ones he loves."

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat. His scar was burning and it felt as if his head was going to explode. He had to warn Dumbledore, as well as Remus and Sirius. But Hedwig was still at the Dursleys, and he didn't know Hermione's number. Besides, she was currently staying at the Burrow with Ginny. He felt utterly helpless, and had no idea of what to do. He wondered if he would be able to sneak out, and knew he had to give it a try. Glancing over at the clock, he noticed it was nearly three in the morning. Surely Mrs. Figg had fallen asleep by now.

He slipped on his trainers, and quietly crept out of bed. He made it almost to the bottom step when he heard a very familiar voice coming from the sitting room. "I know Arabella, but we must let him work things out for his own. It's for his own protection."

"Albus, I heard him moaning just a short time ago. I wanted to wake him but I didn't know how he'd react to seeing me up in his room, and without my glamour. He was calling out for Sirius and Remus. I just can't let him go through this alone."

"Arabella, his dreams are all we have to go on. If something terrible is happening, Harry will know. Sirius has been missing for two days now, as well as Mundungus. He was the first person Sirius was to contact after he left Lupin's. Remus hasn't heard from him, and I myself am getting concerned."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Mrs. Figg, the old lady that had drove him crazy with her cat tales, was the Arabella Figg Dumbledore had sent Sirius to notify. Now that he knew, it all made perfect sense. She was his protector while he wasn't at school or at the Burrow. She was his Secret Keeper. He crept closer to her, but Albus discovered him first.

"Hello Harry. I suppose an explanation is in order." Arabella turned to face him, and all Harry could do was nod in agreement. He was too stunned by her beauty to say anything more.

"Harry, please sit down. I'm sure by now you've figured out who Arabella really is."

Harry found himself nodding again, and quickly shook himself out of it. "Yes, I have. You're my secret keeper, aren't you?"

"Yes Harry, I am. I have been ever since the night your parents died. Only Albus and Remus know of my involvement in your protection. I've waited a long time to take down my masks and show you who I really am. I was a nanny for your grandparents, the Potters. I once watched after your father much as the same way I watch over you now."

"Harry, Arabella said you were moaning and calling out for Sirius and Remus in your sleep. Please tell us what has happened. I'm not sure how much of our conversation you heard, but Sirius is missing it seems."

Harry told them what he could remember of his dream, as well as every detail of the house and the pit he had found Sirius in. Albus ordered him to remain at Arabella's until he returned, and for him not to step as much as one foot outside. He left, no doubt to alert the proper people as to Sirius' capture, and Harry found himself asking Arabella about what Voldemort meant about Sirius and Remus' intimate relationship.

Arabella couldn't tell Harry something that was Sirius' right to divulge. She referred to their closeness they had shared while students at Hogwarts, and Arabella felt relieved when Harry let her drop it at that. He didn't believe her entirely about the relationship they shared, but he had more important things on his mind. Like where his Godfather currently was being held captive. And how much longer they had to rescue him.


End file.
